


Christmas Lights Can Be Friggin' Dangerous

by Blueelephantparade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, pre stallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueelephantparade/pseuds/Blueelephantparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way in hell that Stiles comes out with his dignity intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights Can Be Friggin' Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Merry Whatever-You-Celebrate. :-)

Stiles hated Christmas lights.

They were always in nots, and it was a pain in the ass when he had to hang them up.

Last year he broke is arm trying to get them up on the roof, and as a result, his Dad suggested that he needed help hanging the lights up. 

He asked everyone in the Pack to help, but they all had something to do. To his surprise, Allison was the only who wasn't busy. 

                       -------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's alright, Stiles." Allison said over the phone._

_"Are you sure? Are you_ _absolutely, positively sure?" Stiles asked again._

_"Yes I'm sure. I'm_ _absolutely, positively sure." Allison replied._

_"Okay. How does 6:30 sound like?" Stiles suggested._

_"Sure. I can do that. " Allison said._

_They hung up._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was 6:50 and Allison was late.

Like the idiot he was, he tried to put the lights on by himself. He brought up the not-so-sturdy latter and the tangled lights as he cursed. When the lights were not in a massively tangled heap, he propped up the latter and tried to walk with the not-so-tangled lights.

As soon as he got to the roof, he tried to push the lights up. By some miracle, the lights eventually got onto the roof. 

He was going to start hanging up the lights when he tripped. 

The one word that was going through his mind.

_Shit._

He was ready for the cold hard ground when he landed on something surprisingly soft. 

"You're heavier than you look." A familiar voice said. Stiles looked up to see Allison and her dimples. Then reality hit him.

_Holy shit I'm in the arms of Allison Argent._

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Allison said,"your dad gave me a ride. Is that okay?" 

Stiles gulped,"Ya, it is. Dad's here?" _  
_

_Speak of the devil._

Sherriff Stilinski was walking towards them. "Allison, can you do me a favor and drop by son?"  

Stiles blushed as Allison smiled and gently put him down.

"Anyway, you two can put the lights up and later we can eat." 

"Thanks Dad." Stiles replied. 

"Come on Stilinski, let's put some lights up." Allison said as soon as his Dad was gone. 

"Ya." Stiles nodded in agreement. 

There was no way in hell that Stiles comes out with his dignity intact.


End file.
